


Unsatisfied Heat

by 2queer4here



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Jaken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Sex, Bottom Sesshomaru, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sesshomaru, Out of Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: He could feel it inside him of course, his hole wasn’t a gaping cavern, it was just unsatisfying.
Relationships: Jaken/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 27





	Unsatisfied Heat

Sesshomaru growled feeling thoroughly annoyed, but didn’t yet pull away from his current manhandled position brought upon him by his servant. Jaken, the small imp who had tolerated throughout the years, stood flushed between his legs. Just barely strong enough to support the full weight of his thighs where he held them up and opened for himself, yet in charge of Sesshomaru’s body for the time being.

  
  
  


Sesshomaru watched him through almost closed eyes continuing his growl as Jaken thrusted clumsily into him. The demon showed little finesse or tact opting instead to just flick his hips quickly and as deep as he could go.

  
  
  


It wasn’t the fact that there had been little foreplay before Sesshomaru had nodded his consent and let his servant do as he wished and it wasn’t that Jaken didn’t know how to move his hips right; it was that the height difference between the two was so great it created a problem. While Jaken may have been big compared to his brethren, to his lord he was puny. A tiny, insignificant thing, with a cock to match. He could feel it inside him of course, his hole wasn’t a gaping cavern, it was just _unsatisfying_.

  
  
  


It might have almost been better to fuck himself on his finers so the angles of it would hit all of his sweet spots, but Jaken had begged to assist him and for once Sesshomaru hadn’t been riddled with annoyance at his overbearing nature. Still, their coupling was less than the heat relieving romp he had pictured and more like scratching right beside an almost unbearbale itch but not quite getting at the source. 

  
  
  
  


Even though it wasn’t the best he’s had, Sesshomaru was still quietly grateful that letting his body go to the other would still negate the effects of his heat. If he was lucky.

Jaken’s knot would provide some pleasure. Even though Sesshomaru didn’t enjoy being pumped into Jaken enjoyed doing it if his frequent moans were to be believed, and he regularly cooed to the powerful Omega under him; unable to keep his eyes from rolling back at the sight of his master sprawled under him watching him with lidded eyes and letting him have so much unfiltered access to his body.

  
  
  
  
  


As luck would have it Jaken _was_ one of the rare, blessed demons who lacked physical stature though possessed large knots. His thrusts became more frantic and the slap of his balls against Sesshomaru’s ass was enough to double his annoyance until he felt Jaken’s knot start to form. The flesh swells to a considerable size before locking the two together in place. His knot felt like it belonged to a demon of the same size as him; it’s large and overwhelming and scratched the itch and Sesshomaru goes _wild_ for it. He lifted his pelvis and rocked back trying to heave himself further onto Jaken’s knot, as if he wasn’t already getting everything the imp has to offer.

  
  
  


“My Lord be careful you’ll hurt yourself!” Jaken cried, trying to regain control of the wiggling Omega beneath him.

  
  
  


“Be still!” Jaken’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru sought out his pleasure. He grabbed his hips in a startlingly tight grip, but with Sesshomaru being far stronger than him it was no help.

  
  
  


_Well if he wants it that bad he probably won’t hurt himself right_ , Jaken thought to himself. With that in mind he laid fully ontop of his master and drew his hips back as much as he could without risk of tearing him open and slammed back in rapidly. The pull of tight flesh around his knot felt odd and almost went against his instincts, wanting to keep his knot fully emerged in the wet hole, but he repeated the move over and over again.

  
  
  


It wasn’t much but it made the world of difference to Sesshomaru who had by now stopped growling and began to act more like a proper Omega: whining and panting loudly for his Alpha to show off his contentment. He raked his claws down Jaken’s back not able to help himself when Jaken repeated his odd thrusts with more force. Sesshomaru locked his legs around Jaken’s waist when the imp came, his soft thighs almost encasing the demon’s whole body.

  
  
  


“Oh beautiful Omega,” Jaken praised running his hand along Sesshomaru’s flank and started to ramble. “You’re so sweet yet scary, like a poisonous flower. And you took my knot so well.” 

  
  
  


“Jaken?” Sesshomaru got his attention and held him in his deep brown eyes. 

  
  
  


“Yes, milord?” Jaken swooned, pushing his luck by reaching out to scritch under his master’s chin. 

  
  
  


“Shut up.” Sesshomaru commanded softly. 

  
  
  


In the silence, Sesshomaru sat up on his forearms and leaned down and started grooming Jaken by licking his face and neck, head butting under his chin and finally letting out a quiet purr. The unprecedented affection from the demon he held in such high esteem caused Jaken to spurt more cum inside him. Sesshomaru responded by humming his approval. 

  
  
  


When his knot deflated Jaken pulled out carefully. They were located near a spring that would provide them a cool bath before they needed to move on. The Western Castle was still a day's journey ahead. Jaken tried to lift Sesshomaru, snaking his hands under his back with the aim to carry him to his bath, but Sesshomaru must have been eating well lately because he was heavy and no amount of straining and groaning could lift him.

  
  
  


Sesshomaru pulled Jaken away by the scruff of his neck and tossed him back. Jaken landed with an “oomph!” noise sprawled out.

  
  
  


“Knock it off.” Sesshomaru growled. _Ah_ , Jaken thought, _they were back to growling_. 

  
  
  


Sesshomaru got up unaided and left to bathe while Jaken enjoyed the view of his retreating back and tight ass. _At least he wasn’t a spider demon so there was no threat of cannibalism after sex_. 

  
  



End file.
